


A Knight of Restlessness

by starcrossedWanderer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Light Glimmer adora really, Mentions of Nightmares, Mentions of War, Restlessness, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedWanderer/pseuds/starcrossedWanderer
Summary: Adora Can't Sleep
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Knight of Restlessness

A bitter silence hangs over the halls of Brightmoon castle, the halls empty save only those remaining on guard duty for the night. A soft breeze flows through the open window in Adora’s room as she struggles to sleep.   
It had only been three weeks since she defected to the rebellion and found herself in a big fluffy room filled with soft blankets and comfy pillows. Gone were the familiar whirring of machinery and the large empty room left her feeling just a little bit homesick for the days of cramped barracks and scratchy blankets. 

  
She stared up at the curtains surrounding her bed, finding that, just like every night, she couldn’t sleep. Sure the beds were soft and her room was huge but it felt wrong. She shouldn’t be here. She didn’t belong. She had sworn allegiance to Brightmoon and Queen Angella but why was she here. She longed for the familiar thrumming of pistons and steams that the fright zone provided. The security of knowing that Catra… Adora stopped. 

Catra wouldn’t come with her. 

Had she just said the wrong thing? If only she could have truly expressed how she felt maybe she would be here and then the loneliness wouldn’t have felt so overwhelming. The massive room she found herself in mocked her with it’s grandiose decorations and curved nature. She found herself staring up at the ceiling and getting lost in where the patterns began and ended. 

She needed some air. She stood up, and stumbled to the ground, knocking over the Sword of Power as she did so. She laid on the ground, looking up only to see her foot had gotten tangled up in one of the sheets? No that wasn’t right. It was the sheet that went over the sheets. Who even needs a second sheet on a bed? That’s what blankets are for. Adora sighed and let her head fall back to the ground. 

A burst of magic startled her causing her to let out a quiet scream. She looked over to see the Princess of Brightmoon in a battle position, ready to attack if the moment allowed. She must have realized it was just Adora because her hands quickly lowered. 

“Adora, are you okay?” 

Adora opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped. Her cheeks were wet. Her face was wet. Why was it wet was she bleeding?

“You’re crying. Okay now I know things aren’t okay.”

Crying. Right. There was a word for this feeling.

“I’ll be okay. I’m just feeling… something”

Glimmer knelt down and reached a hand out to Adora. She took it, letting glimmer pull herself up. 

“If something is wrong you can tell me Adora. Is the bed too hard? Are the blankets not warm enough?”

Adora shook her head and sat on her bed, “It’s not that. It’s the opposite. Everything here is so nice and I’m just feeling something It’s like there’s this pressure in my head and I can’t stop it.”

“Overwhelmed”

Adora stared at glimmer. She sat down next to Adora and placed a hand on hers, “What?”

“That’s the word. Overwhelmed. Everything is new and it’s a lot and you’re feeling overwhelmed.”

“Oh. Yeah… Just about sums it up. We all used to sleep in the same room and if anything bad happened we could all respond to it. If I had a nightmare, my best friend would be right next to me and we could talk and I’d know I was safe. But these rooms here they’re so quiet and the bed feels like it’s gonna swallow me up with how soft it is. The blankets are so thick I feel like I’m being suffocated and it’s just, lonely in here. That’s the worst of it.”

“Adora. Stop. Breathe. Focus. You’re in a brand new environment. It’s gonna take some time getting used to.”

Adora ran her hands through her hair and sighed, letting herself fall back onto the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out, and then thought about the problem at hand.

“One thing at a time”

Glimmer nodded, “One thing at a time. Let’s think the blanket. I don’t know how to make it harder outside of maybe putting a slab of wood in it, but I think we have a few emergency blankets that might have the same feeling? They’re for guards and soldiers on the front lines so maybe!”

Adora nodded, “I don’t suppose you have a barracks nearby as well?”

Glimmer shook her head and rubbed her neck, “I’m afraid not. Angella Said it was too cold, too stifling so we just have these,” Glimmer said, gesturing to the room Adora had been given, “But… Maybe I can do something about the loneliness?”

Adora turned her head to face Glimmer, “what’s that?”

“Why don’t we have a sleepover?”

“A what?”

Glimmer laughed, “don’t tell me you’ve never had a-” The look on Adora’s face answered her question, “Oh you’re serious.”

“I was raised as a child soldier by a strange Wizard who always told me that I was destined for greatness. We didn’t have time for other things.”

“Well a sleepover is just, You and me sleeping in the same room! And we wake up together and also can stay up late talking about, you know, whatever.”

“Oh! Like what me and Catra did.”

Glimmer beamed, not sure what Adora was talking about but not wanting it to show, “sure! Exactly like that.”

A soft blush covered Adora’s cheek and she quickly hid it, “Oh! Sure. Alright then.”

Adora moved back onto the bed and gestured for Glimmer to get closer.

Glimmer cocked her head, She wasn’t sure what to do but she didn’t want to upset Adora. She moved up closer and felt her head pulled onto Adora’s stomach, and fingers started scratching her head. Glimmer felt herself relax. It felt good. Her eyes began to close and the scratching stopped.

“Adora?”

Glimmer almost picked herself up but stopped when she heard the light sound of snoring. She must have been exhausted. Glimmer took a deep breath and closed her eyes. They were going to have a long year ahead of them. 


End file.
